


New recruits

by princessvicky01



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mabari Puppies, Puppies, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Cullen goes to check on the newest Inquisition recruits - little mabari puppies - when Trevelyan interrupts!
Cullen x female Trevelyan inquisitor
SFW Fluff set after first kiss on the battlements.





	

Closing the stable door behind him Cullen couldn’t help but smile as two spirited mabari puppies charged at him. Crouching down he chuckled as they clambered at his legs desperate for his attention. “Hello, there,” he greeted them with a gentle smile before petting them as they snapped at his leather gloves.

They soon became distracted, embroiled in their own wrestling game and with a snort of a laughter he watched them tumble. Of course, he would never admit it, but they were adorable and after the morning he’d had, he was content to just sit back and watch them frolic. It was only then he noticed a slightly smaller pup, lingering a few feet away, half buried in the straw.

“Hello to you too,” he said still smiling, holding out his hand in greeting. The little pup backed away, thick straw caught between its jowls, to study him carefully. Going onto his knees he then rested on his heels. “It’s alright,” his tone was calm and he hoped reassuring but the little pup only yapped in return.

He supposed he didn’t blame its caution and decided to leave it be. The world was a scary place for everyone, never mind one so small and innocent.

Growling from behind caught his attention and swivelling he saw the other two pups clinging to the fur of his cloak. “Hey!” He quipped, trying to shoo them with his hand and acting only to encourage them further. Tugging they growled as furiously as possible,shaking their heads, attempting to tear at their ‘prey’.

Chuckling he couldn’t resist. “Let’s see how you handle a live enemy,” jamming his hands into the fray he begun rubbing and tussling them around. They quickly spat out the fur and tried to snap at his hands with tiny needle like fangs as he scuffled with them.

Feeling little paws on his leg he looked to find the timid pup standing there with its stump of a tail wagging. “So, they called in reinforcements, huh?” he asked raising one eyebrow to the pup who grabbed at his cloak and growled.

The two boisterous puppies were already deeply engaged in their own battle so he switched his attention to the new arrival. Rubbing its face the once cautious pup went wild, paws trying to scrabble up his armour to reach his face. Obligingly he lent closer so the pup could lick the stubble of his jaw madly.

When he felt its teeth prick his skin he drew the line. “Kisses are fine but no biting, please,” he said with a mock sternness, which apparently did not fool the creature who continued to pile on the kisses.

“Ah…what a shame,” came a distinctly feminine voice from somewhere behind.

_By the Maker!_ His heart rate soared as his eyes widened. _It couldn’t be her, could it?_

“I quite like the sound of both.”

Worst fears realised he promptly set the puppy down amongst its siblings and stood, brushing off straw as he went. “Inquisitor,” he stated formally before turning to face her.

She stood resting against the stall door wearing her causal outfit and a coy smile. Rubbing his neck he felt his pulse race and his chest clench tight. “I….I was just…” The words were lost in the reeling of his mind.

The silence dragged on. _Think of something!_ Blank. Panic broiled under the surface, drying his mouth and slicking his palms.  _Anything!_

“Erm,” noting he was still nervously rubbing he brought his hand back down to rest on his sword hilt. “I was…” trailing he flustered, still he had nothing!

There was no reasonable explanation. As he worried he felt a pup tug at the back of his trousers. Welcoming the distraction, he turned only to find that the timid smaller one was not so timid after all.

“…just training our newest recruits I see,” said Trevelyan before unlatching the door to step inside.

“Yes,” he nodded, releasing pent-up air he hadn’t realised was there. He noted she had a habitat of throwing him a life line when he floundered and had to admit it only added to her charm. “The new recruits.”

She’d barely finished speaking before she was down on her knees before him, making daft cooing baby noises as the two boisterous hounds clamoured for her affection. A faint smile etched onto his lips as he watched her interact with them. Playing every much part the fool as he had, he found himself captivated by the beauty of the scene in front of him.

“Ow!” she exclaimed. “I see you have been training them well!”

Chortling he crouched to their level. “I’ve been trying my best.”

“You should keep one,” she smiled, her eyes lighting up as she glanced up at him. “Better still, we should keep all of them!”

He had to chuckle at the sheer delight in her tone and expression. “I wish I could…” he trailed off. He truly did wish he could keep one but he knew deep in his heart it would not be fair with everything in such turmoil. “With everything going on there isn’t the time,” he admitted while petting the timid mabari who had seemingly adopted him.

“Besides,” he sighed not pleased with what he was about to say. “Josephine has already promised them to some noble Orlesian families.”

He caught the look of disgust which play on the Inquisitor’s features before she had a chance to fully mask it. “Orlais? But they belong in Ferelden or at the very least with one,” she said reaching over to stroke the shy puppy who accepted the gesture by rolling onto its back.

_Maker, she’s perfect_ , he thought as he watched her with a vague awe of wonderment before snapping back to the conversation. “I said something similar, but she ensures me they are going to good homes,” he looked down to the poor pup who had no idea what lay ahead with soft eyes. It would be taken a world away from its family, its home and everything it had ever known.

He then recalled what Josephine’s had said with a light scowl. “They’re the latest trend, apparently.”

Hearing Trevelyan scoff they both rose, although he noted she held the smallest pup in her arms, not quite ready to let it go yet. “Maybe I will ask Leliana to double check these families, just to be certain they’re suitable,” she said with a nod. “Isn’t that right, huh?” she spoke to the puppy while scrunching up her face.

“Sounds like a plan, mabari can be…” he trailed off watching her struggle with the wiggling puppy, “a handful.” He finished and offered to take the pup from her. Once in his arms it begun to try to lick his face but he leaned away, forcing it to settle with nuzzling his fur collar.

“So, typical Ferelden’s then?” asked Trevelyan, one eyebrow raised.

Snorting a laugh as he forgot himself for a brief second. “You could say that I suppose.”

He had begun to relax but as she closed the gap between them he felt his heart quicken once more.

Pressed close she run her hands gently down the puppy’s back, which was now dozing in his arms, her fingers then continued to run into the fur of his cloak. He caught her light flora scent and felt his senses spark into life. Every fibre of his being wanted her and he felt himself stir, drawing himself instinctively closer to her.

“I always wanted a mabari of my own,” she spoke softly. “But I suppose I shall have to settle with a Ferelden instead.”

Smirking he moved in and kissed her deeply. The pup happily nestled between them. Once they pulled apart a half smile played across his lips. “Good,” he mumbled before reaching to kiss her once more.

 

**Epilogue:** The lonely mabari at the Winter Palace Cullen finds in Trespasser bears a striking resemblance to a former shy puppy he once met…

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to write Cullen with puppies. I hope you enjoy - comments/feedback welcome! xD


End file.
